


The Conspiracy of Silence

by Allison1486



Category: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, This will be a multi-chapter, humor too :), lena needs a hug, they’re both so perfect it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison1486/pseuds/Allison1486
Summary: noun: conspiracy of silence1. an agreement to say nothing about an issue that should be generally knownOrThe epic development and unfolding of Lena and Kara that they deserve.





	The Conspiracy of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> What you can expect is hopefully everything that a supercorp fan could hope for. Here goes. Hold on, because it’s a slow burn rollercoaster that will feel good in all the right places 
> 
> I don’t own the characters, I just own the right to ship the fuckkkkk out of supercorp

“Please...just...please stop believing me” 

She didn’t know who she was trying to convince more. Kara or herself. All that she knew (four glasses of Shiraz in) was that she wasn’t worth it. Not to Lillian, or Lex, and certainly not Kara. The three people that ever really meant anything to her in her short life. 

Lillian. A mother but never a mom. An abusive matriarch that could never muster the smallest amount of love for her adoptive daughter. Creating what would be a long list of trust, abandonment, and intimacy issues for such a young woman. 

Lex. A real brother. Who loved her and she him. A brother who created a safe place for her once upon a time, only to turn that safe place into a nightmare by his own delusional reality. A brother who saw the death of innocent people as a means to an end. A brother who now saw her as an enemy and wanted her dead. 

And then Kara.

Kara. The beacon of all that is good and just in this world. That’s what made Lena’s heart break all the more. Kara was the sun, shining a light in every corner and crack in Lena’s broken shell,  
making her believe that a Luthor could be good, be brave...that a Luthor could be loved. 

And it was too much. 

Lena felt her skin crawl at the idea of her best friend having so much faith in her when everyone else thought her a monster. A Luthor.

“I’m not worth it” Lena downed the last of her glass, and turned her face to hide the tears that finally fell from glassy emerald pools down pale skin. 

Kara didn’t say anything. 

Instead she paid close mind to Lena. Observing the woman in every way she could. Listening to the pounding heartbeat that gave Lena’s grief away.

Lena still had her back turned to Kara as a soft sob escaped her, and her shoulders began to cave in with a tremble. 

Without a second thought Kara placed a tentative hand on Lena’s sweatshirt clad back. “Lena...”

“No don’t touch me!” Lena stood away from her touch like it physically burned her skin. “I-I’m a monster Kara, can’t you see that?! I’m worse than Lex. They know it. I know it. I poison children for fuck sake! Those kids are sick and...and I’m the Luthor that did it. And I don’t deserve- ”

“Lena” Kara breathed out again. This time with more resolve but still some trepidation, hoping not to scare Lena away. “Lena, please...”

With a hand on each shoulder Kara slowly turned Lena to face her. Lena looked exhausted, defeated, broken...and yet there was still a spark of resilience. 

She wasn’t lost. And Kara was the only one that could reach her. The only one who could touch corners and the cracks of Lena Luthor. 

Her left hand still on Lena’s shoulder, and her right hand raised to cup a tear stained cheek, wiping another tear as it fell with the pad of her thumb. 

Lena leaned into Kara’s hand as watery emerald green eyes stared painfully right into the ocean blue of Kara’s. She let out a shaking breath, on the verge of falling to pieces, but before the she could, Kara pulled her into her strong arms, creating a safe place. 

A safe place that Lena could barely remember from another life ago. Like the one Lex made for her. But that was gone. Lex was gone. And this was Kara. And Kara was now, and she was real. 

She let Lena fall apart, as long as she was the one to hold her together. She wouldn’t let anything happen to Lena Luthor with her arms around her. And in this moment, Lena never felt more safe, more understood. More loved. 

Kara held Lena up as tearful sobs wracked her body and she came undone. Barely able to hold herself up, Lena clung to Kara’s shirt, knowing the blonde wouldn’t let her go. What felt like years of pent up anger, frustration, betrayal poured out of Lena. She knew she would regret this show of vulnerability tomorrow, but right now Kara was her lifeline and she couldn’t let go even if she tried. 

Still holding her in her arms, Kara saw Lena begin to give into the wine and emotional exhaustion, as her head began to heavily sink into Kara’s chest. 

After a night of baring souls, Kara threw caution to the wind and without a second thought she brushed raven hair out of the face of her beautiful best friend as her eyes drifted shut. With a kiss to Lena’s temple, she slowly slid her arm under her legs to effortlessly carry her bridal style and lay her on Sam’s living room couch.

Lena lay there asleep as Kara sat on the edge of the sofa pulling a blanket over her. 

Kara could only soak in the beauty and calm of her slumbering best friend as she traced the soft paler of her cheek. She dragged her finger across Lena’s sleeping frown, creating a more peaceful expression on Lena’s face. It was something Eliza would always do when she would have nightmares of Krypton when she first came to stay with the Danvers. It helped. In some small way it helped. 

“Please don’t stop fighting Lena”

She leaned down with caution to placed one last kiss to Lena’s forehead. With both their eyes closed, before pulling away, Kara conveyed her love for the woman lying beneath her the only honest way she could, barely whispering “Khuhp zhao rraop” 

Content that Lena was safe, she lifted herself off the sofa only to feel clumsy pale hands reach for her own. 

“I love you too”


End file.
